Birthdays Forgotten
by chronicler-of-knuckles
Summary: LBATF: Chris forgets a very special day. But Vin takes it upon himself to pick up the slack.


TITLE: Birthdays Forgotten  
  
AUTHOR: The Chronicler  
  
AU: LB/ATF  
  
CHALLENGE: W.O.W. 2-2-04-- RAVAGE  
  
SUMMARY: Chris has forgotten a very special day, but Vin is ready to pick up the slack.  
  
RATED: PG   
  
ARCHIVE: Yup, sure, just let me know where.  
  
FEEDBACK: please.  
  
EMAIL: chronicler_of_knuckles@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Birthdays Forgotten  
  
By The Chronicler  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris was going out of his mind. Where the hell was that boy?   
  
Vin was supposed to have been waiting at school to be picked up with J.D. Same as every school day. Waiting like a good little boy Chris knew he could be when he put his mind to it.  
  
But, when Neddie had showed up, right on time as always, to pick up the boys, J.D. stood there all on his lonesome, rocking back and forth on his heals. When asked, all the kid would say was that "Vin had to someting to do. He'll be back."  
  
"Yea. He'll be back." Chris grumbled as he turned his truck down another street, using a spot light to cut through the dimness of coming night to try and spot his missing son.   
  
As soon as Neddie had called, Chris had put his agents on the streets. Not that any of them needed an order. They were already heading for the door before he had even hung up the phone. They had dropped their work, which they had been hip deep in for days, finally almost having it all wrapped up, so they could go in search for a little boy.  
  
And, now ATF Team 7 was spread out over the city, turning over parks, stores, arcades, bus stops, street corners, hospitals... and they were going to stay out as long as was needed to find Vin. Neddie had called every friend, every teacher, even the social worker.  
  
They had covered miles and miles of ground.  
  
Nowhere was there a sign of Vin Tanner.  
  
What the hell did Vin have to do? Have to do so bad he left J.D. all alone? Left Chris, his father?  
  
"Damn, damn, damn." Chris growled, slamming his fist on the steering wheel with each word.   
  
Vin had been missing now for six hours.  
  
And Chris Larabee was terrified of losing another son...  
  
Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes.  
  
"Oh, shit..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vin sat in the grass, leaning against the headstone. "So, Buck, he shook his head and frosting went everywhere and got on all of us." He glanced back at the grave. "An' it tasted good too. You'd of liked it. Too bad there wasn't more, but, you know, after buck started tossin' the cake 'bout, we all jus' started tossin' it all 'bout. Shoulda seen Uncle Ezra standin' there all frostin' covered." He laughed. "Said he'd been rrrravaged."  
  
After a moment, he sighed. "Dad, he didn't mean to forget, you know. He just got busy an' all. He still loves you. Talks 'bout you all the time. Well, thinks 'bout you anyways."  
  
"Vin?"  
  
Vin's head snapped up at the interruption and he scrambled to his feet.   
  
Chris stopped at the foot of Adam Larabee's grave and looked down at his sons.  
  
A cupcake with one little candle, Vin's stuffed pony, and a homemade birthday card sat at the base of the headstone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. Really I am." Vin was saying quickly. "I know you were busy. An' I didn't want Adam to think you forgot his birthday, an'..."  
  
"It's alright, Vin." Chris breathed. Crouching down, he held a hand out to the boy.  
  
Vin hurried over to him, wrapping his arms around Chris' neck.   
  
Hugging him back, the father asked "What are you doing here?"  
  
Vin leaned back just enough to look at him. "You always come on Adam's birthday. But you were busy today. So, I came. See?" He waved a hand at the grave. "I gave him a birthday party."  
  
"You gave Adam your pony?" Chris asked, amazed at what he saw. Not to mention, more than a little teary eyed.  
  
Vin hung his head. "I didn't have anything better." he admitted, sorry he didn't. Ashamed even.  
  
Chris unexpectedly laughed, hugging the boy to him even tighter. "It is the best gift! I know Adam would just love it." He laid a gentle kiss on Vin's cheek then gently pushed him away. "So, it's getting late. What do you say we go get a burger and go home?"  
  
Vin grinned up at him. He grabbed his book bag, then started for the truck parked up the hill. He paused when he saw his father wasn't following.   
  
Chris laid a hand on the grave. "You'd like him, Adam. You'd of been great brothers." he whispered. "Happy Birthday, son." A glance at his wife's grave, then he rose to his feet and turned to follow Vin. Putting an arm around his shoulders he started to lead him back to the truck.  
  
Vin looked up at him. "This mean I'm not in trouble?"  
  
Again Chris laughed. "Ooooh, trouble does not begin to describe what you're in." When the boy's head dropped, Chris ruffled his hair. "We'll talk about it in the mornin'."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
